


The Welcome Squad

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grey, Magic, Magic Reveal, Politics, Post War, Reveal, Welcome Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: It was always him.
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 3





	The Welcome Squad

Draco frowned. Why did it have to be him? Out of everybody who could possibly have gone, to have been chosen to be the Welcome Squad, the Hello Man, the _proper introduction to the Wizarding World._ They chose him. 

In reality he knew full well why it was him. Why he was the _lucky_ _guy._

The war had been long and difficult, it had dragged out for months after the final battle.

Voldemort had died at Hogwarts. But his power remained. Death Eaters stopped fighting in open air battles but in the political arena.

All of Voldemort's dreams and ambitions were now dressed up and nicely presented to a crowd where it was much harder to fight. There wasn’t a clear right or wrong; no solid ‘badguy’ to defeat. Just crooked politicians. 

It had taken big hits to the schooling system for Harry to get his inheritances in order to actually stand a chance.

Though, in Draco's personal opinion the changes weren't awful; such as ensuring teachers were properly qualified and took an oath and requiring all Muggleborns to take classes informing them of proper Wizarding culture.

They were small changes but they would have been just the start of more bills and legislation that would have been in order to oppress Muggleborns and anybody of a creature bloodline.

But that was really where he began to play for his own team. Neither light nor dark. 

As the light for their voters in order to really and _finally_ win the war, Draco was still voting for both. 

It was a hard stance to have.

Neither the light nor the dark now liked him.

He voted for what he thought was best for the betterment of the Wizarding World.

He agreed with the light that all Magic blood _is_ magic and therefore should be protected. But at the same time he agreed with the dark that ancient arts that _could_ be classified as dark should still be taught and utilised.

After three years of voting this way, he had very few friends in politics.

So when any _not so good_ jobs come along, he is always suddenly _required_. That he is certainly the best choice to explain the wizarding world to someone who is currently unaware of it.

Nowadays, he was _always_ the Welcoming Squad.

But what could be done? He would still keep voting for what he felt was best so he looked on the bright side. If _he_ was to be the one to tell people about the Wizarding World then he could full-well tell them whatever he wished. And he was _thorough._

Pamphlets, memories, small wizarding toys, practice wands and much _much_ more.

He had it all. It was his job, _no matter how much he disliked it on occasion, but oh, did he do it well._

* * *

This time he was in _America_ of all places. Specifically Sunnydale, California; to meet with one Willow Rosenberg.

He had minimal information on her. 

She was a witch, she had no formal schooling, it was unknown as to how much she knew of the Wizarding World.

Basically like every other person he had been introducing to his world since he started.

 _Just another day at work_.

Draco had taken a portkey to get to New York for 10 o'clock their time, leaving him plenty of time to apparate across the country in short bursts with a quick rest between each. If all went as planned he should be knocking on her door at 10:30 am. Enough time for her to have got up and had breakfast but still early enough that they _hopefully_ wouldn't have left yet for the day if they were planning to go out.

Add in the fact it's a Sunday and his chances of catching them at a good moment are multiplied exponentially.

* * *

10:27 am. Perfect timing with three minutes to spare.

The house in front of him looked ordinary enough. Nothing out of the ordinary or suggesting anything untoward. He hoped that this wouldn't be difficult as _some_ others had gone.

If he had to deal with _one_ more family saying that the _devil_ was inhabiting their family member…

Hopefully it wouldn't go his way with _Willow._

He strode up to the door and knocked on it.

_Well, that was new._

As soon as he had knocked he had felt a rush of power flow through him. Reaching in testing his magic before it left as quickly as he had felt it. As if it had never even been there.

This day was getting more interesting by the minute; an unknown witch with _supposedly_ no formal schooling whose house was encased in _protective runes_.

What a very exciting day this was turning out to be.

* * *

Willow had previously been laying on the sofa minding her own business trying to find the effort within herself to get up and start the tidying up that she had been putting off for the whole week.

It had been a busy week, Buffy had been checking in constantly, asking about a new spell Willow had been researching for her in order to take on the new 'Big Bad'.

All her time had been dedicated to it and obviously to checking in with her coven who were helping her research and just providing a listening ear for when she needed to vent - usually about her magical struggles.

She didn't know where she'd be without them.

That had been her past week. Finally, it was Sunday, her one day off that she was allowing herself. Where she could relax without the expectations to do anything.

So, what did annoy her just slightly was when there was an unwelcome knock on the door.

A knock on the door was annoying enough, an accompanying flare up of her wards was extra, _extra_ _annoying._

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to Buffy along the lines of 'send help if I don't respond in five minutes' before she finally got to her door and pulled it open.

She didn't really know what she was quite expecting but a pale looking guy in a suit was not one of them.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Willow questioned. Hopefully, they meant nothing wrong and just had the wrong house.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you Willow Rosenberg?"

He was English and he was looking for her.

Sending out an SOS was something she was debating doing as they stood at a stalemate.

"I am assuming you are Willow Rosenberg as you haven't denied it and I just have one question to ask you. Do you know about Magic?"

Willow blinked. The guy was English, looking for her and knew of Magic.

She felt the wards surrounding her house more carefully and noted the lack of hostility towards her.

So be it. She pulled the door fully open.

"You'd better come in."


End file.
